My Angel
by Oryt
Summary: Amy's last moment with the man who gave his life so she could live. Her Angel.


**Yeah, hey guys, just trying to get back into the fanfic writing thing again, but it's not helping that every time I see something to do with Ken dying I burst into tears. Call me over-sensitive if you want, but before Ken's death I was perfectly happy being quietly obsessed with CoD, now I think the storylines slipping. EVERYONE could guess who the Kraken was, and they've blatantly ignored the entire fandom's hatred of Blaise, and choos to kill Ken instead. WHta. Is Life. So, here's a little one-shot with a hihgly unoriginal name, and it's just paving the way for a new fanfic called Part of Me (Winner of the chpater competition guys!) and it's screaming Ken/Amy. This one=shot probably isn't that good, but it's giving me time to write my other, darker-themed fanfic, which I want to post all at once (you know, minimise my crying) and I want it to be the best thing I've ever written, because it's my personal goodbye to Ken Greene... And just in case your'e unsure, it;s Amy's P.O.V xD**

* * *

><p>His breath was hot and ragged against my cheek, and his hands were closing in around my neck. I screamed, trying desperately to fend off his claw-like hands. I was like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car, too scared to run away. That's when it happened. The miracle. Or the curse, depending on how you looked at it.<p>

My angel, slamming into Kolo with such force they smashed full pelt into my window, shattering the glass into a million deadly shards on the carpet. It took me a second to take everything in. And it hit me like a ton of bricks. The only man I may have ever truly loved, had given up his life to save me. I cautiously padded over to the window, promising myself that Ken Greene would be ok if I managed to not break any more glass underfoot. Tiptoeing as gently as I could, I made as many insane bargains as I could in exchange for Ken's life.

My heart sank as the glass snapped into even smaller pieces under my feet. I was barefoot, so I could feel the tiny spikes stabbing into my feet with each step. Bracing myself against the window frame, I looked down at the nine story drop. Kolo was nowhere to be seen, but on the top of a crushed taxi lay none other than my angel, wings well and truly crushed. I was aware of a noise, a scream so heartbroken and distorted it sounded like they were being tortured. Realising it could only be me, I pressed my fist against my mouth to try and quieten the sobbing.

I crawled over to my bag, ignoring the shards of glass embedding themselves in my hand and knees, I fumbled desperately for my phone and shakily called the police, and then an ambulance, even though deep down I knew he was gone. Then, my fingers traced one number in particular. Malachi Fallon. My angel's best friend. I was about to call him, when I heard a car door slam outside. Too late. Mal shot across the street to where Ken lay, grabbing his hand and refusing to let go. Forcing myself down the endless flights of stairs and over to the remains of the taxi, I could feel hot, salty tears running down my cheeks.

Taking his other hand, I laid my head against his chest, while my angel took his final breath. As men in dark coats tried to prise me off him, I screamed for them to let go. Just one more second, and I'm sure he would just open his eyes and be okay. But still he laid there, silent and still, unaware of the chaos he had just caused. Two strong arms lifted me away and clasped me tightly. The arms gently stroked my hair and buried my head in their chest so the world was muffled, the sounds of sirens distorted, sounding exactly like the heartbroken sobs escaping my lips.

"Shh, it's okay, Ames, I'm here"  
>"Ken?"<br>I tried to lift up my head, to get one last moment with him, but the arms only held me closer until the world faded to black. For a second, I could feel a hand grasping my own, stroking my cheek and crying softly into my hair, and I knew it was him. My angel, come to say goodbye forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Crying Guys... :'( I feel things WAY too strongly, but maybe that's a good thing, I really want to be an actress ;) Ok, i realise that has nothing to do with the story... ... ;) Trying to cheer up, CoD is getting me down. And seriously, what is with the Kraken guy's HAIR! Not going to spoil it or anything, but seriously, it was pretty damn obvious -.- Review? Really want to know if this story was a success, or at least sparked some feeling. Even if that feeling was hatred. Or nausea.<strong>

**-_M_**


End file.
